Work, Stress, and Health 2013: Protecting and Promoting Total Worker Health will be held at the Westin Bonaventure Hotel and Suites, Los Angeles, CA, on May 16-19, 2013, with Preconference Workshops on May 16th. This scientific conference is convened by the American Psychological Association, the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health, and the Society for Occupational Health Psychology.